1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bicycles having automatically shiftable transmissions operated by a control unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to such bicycles and a method of controlling the control unit to select among a plurality of shift tables using at least one switch that is mounted remotely from the control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles are being equipped with increasingly sophisticated equipment. One type of bicycle now has an automatically shifting transmission. To control the shift timing, the bicycle is provided with a control unit. The control unit may contain a number of tables that the control unit uses to determine when to shift the transmission. In some arrangements, the shift tables coordinate between bicycle speed and gear selection. For instance, when the bicycle is traveling at a speed X, if the control unit consults a shift table and determines that the transmission should perform an upshift or downshift at speed X, the control unit instructs that transmission to perform such an upshift or downshift.
Unfortunately, such systems suffer from having limited access to shift tables. For instance, in one arrangement, the control unit is provided access to only a single shift table. In such an arrangement, if the shift table does not correspond to a user""s capabilities, the automatic shifting transmission may be neglected and not used. In other arrangements featuring multiple shift tables, a user generally has to select a shift table through a complex operation of buttons that are located away from the hand positions on the handlebars. Thus, changing between shift tables generally requires that the user stop the bicycle and operate the control unit while at a stop. This is undesirable.
Accordingly, an arrangement is provided in accordance with one feature of the present invention by which a switch or pushbutton mounted remotely relative to a display screen of a computer and to a control unit of the computer allows a user to select a shift table from a plurality of shift tables. Furthermore, with the proliferation of computer components that can be mounted to bicycles, the complexity of the bicycle is bound to increase. For instance, a number of additional buttons that require manipulation to control various features of the bicycle and/or computer can be envisioned. These additional buttons or switches then make the bicycle less user friendly and more difficult to operate. Accordingly, another feature of the present invention is to integrate buttons or switches used in the selection of shift tables with buttons or switches that are used in the operation of another component of the bicycle. For instance, automatic shifting bicycle transmissions usually employ up shift and down shift switches. These switches are used in one configuration to control shift table selection and shifting during manual operation.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention involves an electrical auto-shift bicycle comprising a control unit and a powered shifting device. The control unit is in electrical communication with the powered shifting device. The control unit also is in electrical communication with a memory location. The memory location comprises a plurality of shift tables. A first switch and a second switch also are in communication with the powered shifting device through the control unit. The first switch and the second switch are adapted to initiate movement of the powered shifting device in a manual operating mode. At least one of the first switch and the second switch is adapted to select one shift table from the plurality of shift tables for use in an automatic operating mode.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an automatic transmission system for a bicycle capable of operating in a manual mode and an automatic mode. The system comprises a control unit, a shifting switch and a powered shifting device. The control unit comprises a memory containing a plurality of shift tables. The control unit is in communication with the shifting switch and the control unit is in communication with the powered shifting device. The shifting switch is adapted to operate the powered shifting device in the manual operating mode and to select among the plurality of shift tables for use in the automatic operating mode.
A further aspect of the present invention involves an electrical auto-shift bicycle comprising an automatic transmission system capable of operating in a manual mode and an automatic mode. The system comprises a control unit, a shifting switch and a powered shifting device. The control unit comprises a memory containing a plurality of shift tables. The control unit is in communication with the shifting switch and the control unit is in communication with the powered shifting device The shifting switch is adapted to operate the powered shifting device in the rating mode and to select among the plurality of shift tables for use in the automatic operating mode.
An additional aspect of the present invention involves a method of controlling shifting on a bicycle comprising an automatic shifting system. The automatic shifting system comprises a shifting switch, a control unit electrically communicating with the shifting switch, the control unit also electrically communicates with a powered shifting device. The method comprises providing a plurality of shift point tables in memory associated with the control unit, selecting one of the plurality of shift point tables with the shifting switch and the control unit being adapted to manipulate the powered shifting device in accordance with the selected shift point table.